Ghost Rider: DC Part 2
by Reznov
Summary: A month after the Titans prevented Trigon from ending the world a second time, an old friend who helped returns to tell the Titans of a shocking truth he learned about the Universe they live in. Everything the Titans knew about the Universe might not be what it appears to be. Especially about their existence.
1. Confusion and Past Defeat

**A/N-Hey what's going on everyone? Part 2 of Ghost Rider: DC is up(said it would be up in early August, and here it is.) First, to those who didn't read Part 1, I briefly explain the events at the beginning of this so don't worry if you feel like you'll get lost. Second, I aim this story to be short. Five chapters at least, seven at most. Main reason is because what goes on in this story will lead up to the next(SPOILLER, LOL) Third, to those that have read Part 1, most of the first chapter is the epilogue from Part 1. The difference is that I've added more story(and other stuff I can't think of now) to this. And lastly, I will try to put more effort into this so every update will be once every week instead of once every month. Not much else to say, here's the Prologue/Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider, Teen Titans, or anything else. Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel while Teen Titans belong to Warner Bros and DC Comics. I only own my OC's and this story. Use for the characters are only for entertainment purposes for fellow fanfiction authors and visitors.**

**Prologue**

A narrator in a deep Texas drawl begins to speak, "Fitzpatrick Wilson-Fairchild, the kid was a football player, and wanted to go by Rick. He along with his two step-brothers were great. A great runner, passer, and receiver. The big three of Buffalo, NY. Had a dream goin' east on the Erie Canel to play at college in the nearby city of Rochester. But at fifteen, Rick's step-daddy was suffering from a cancer. To him, his step-daddy was like a real father to him. It was then he was greeted by the Demon Lord, Mephistopheles, who tricked and forced Rick into signing a deal. The deal would cure his father, but in return Rick had to give his mortal soul. The cancer did disappear, but only then it would lead to a faster death. It was three years later when Mephistopheles confronted Rick, and gave him the power of the Ghost Rider. By day he would be normal. But by night, the Ghost Rider would take over and take vengeance on those who caused pain or spilled blood on the innocent. The only way Rick could get his soul back is if he took out the six sons of a demon known as Trigon, who had plans on taking the Earth. Thanks to the help of a heroic team known as the Teen Titans, and from yours truly, Rick was able to take out the six sons, and double cross Mephistopheles. Rick not only got his soul back, but he kept the Rider's power. Givin' a second chance, the power of the Ghost Rider reawakened to what it once was, a Spirit of Justice instead of a Spirit of Vengeance."

The next narrator speaks in a French accent, "Zarathos, was an Angel. A Spirit of Justice. Sent to the Earth, he was to protect man. But Mephistopheles, tricked him and dragged him down. He became corrupted. Seeing to punish the guilty, he became the Ghost Rider, a Spirit of Vengeance. Mephistopheles then divided, or re-created, the Rider's powers. That way he could make deals with man, and transfer the power while still having more of it."

The narrator with the Texas drawl speaks one more time before the story begins, "After saying his goodbyes to the Titans, Rick with his step-brothers returned to their hotel in Dallas to finish their vacation. As Rick gets back on track in his life, he will soon learn of a bigger truth that can affect everyone's life. A challenge will eventually be brought to him. Even with the Spirit of Justice's powers, it won't be easy."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was 3am and Rick was still sleeping at his hotel room in Dallas. He heard something drop outside of his door and woke up. He leaned up and looked over to the door. "Hickory? Wilcox?" he asked, still feeling sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and saw a bright white light shining underneath the bathroom door. Rick carefully got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He cautiously opened the door and saw nothing but white. No toilet, no sink, no shower. Nothing but white that felt like it could go on and on forever. Out in the distance, Rick saw something grow larger and bigger. Rick had no idea what was going on. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

It separated into three. As it got bigger, Rick realized something was coming towards him. But who? Once the three became clear in vision, Ricks eyes widened and he said, "No..."

The three happened to be Wilcox, Hickory, and Vaughn. Vaughn asks, "No? I'd thought you'd be happy?"

The only thing Rick wanted to say is that he was sorry for what happened, but Wilcox cuts him off and says, "We always knew."

"And we don't care," Hickory said.

"We all know you weren't going to make the deal in the first place," Vaughn said. "Mephistopheles forced you, but I think you knew that."

Rick nods and words could not escape his mouth. It was odd enough for him to see the three, but to learn that they knew from the start was mind-numbing enough. He got the thousand yard stare and said, "I know this place. The eternal life..."

"Heaven," Vaughn said as Rick nodded to that. "We need you to come with us Rick. I know you have a lot of questions. They'll be answered, but there's something urgent you need to know."

As much as Rick was happy, he knew Wilcox and Hickory weren't dead. So how could they be there? "Wait, there are a few things I need answers to," Rick said. "You're dead, and-"

Hickory looked at Vaughn and the two nod. The expression on their faces told Rick they were hiding something but couldn't keep it to them. "Actually Rick, this isn't really heaven," Hickory said. "You gotta be dead to go up there."

Rick looked at his brothers then up at Vaughn. Rick then says, "Okay. You told me we're in heaven. I can believe that since you died shortly after Mephisto forced the deal on me. Now you're me this isn't heaven just after saying it is?" Rick has been through a lot of difficulty for the past three years of his life. After what happened in the past few days, Rick wasn't in the right mood to hear this.

Vaughn sighed and tells Rick, "Rick, it's difficult to explain. Look, I had to fake my death so I can take care of something important."

"Wait, you faked your death?" Rick asked as his voice grew louder from anger and confusing. He pointed at Vaughn. "I saw you're burning body in the car." He then pointed to his brothers. "And you two grieved as much as I did. And I can tell you right now, I'm really confused from this. Can you just tell me straight up? What the heck are you guys talking about and where the heck are we?"

There was a flash and everything around them instantly changed. Instead of being in what looked like an endless place with nothing but white turned into an average living room. Rick began looking around. The way his eyes were scanning made it look like his was going insane. But he feels the goodness of the Spirit of Justice's powers and relaxed. He slowly turned to the three and said in a calm voice, "Please tell me where we are and what's going on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mephistopheles re-appeared in a thick forest, located somewhere in Eastern Europe. He almost trembled, but he gripped his cane tightly and saved the fall. "This part of the world...is where I almost succeeded," Mephisto growled. "Even though it never happened in this Universe, it still pisses me off when I remember." He slowly walked deeper into the wooded area.

Up a hundred yards ahead, there was a cabin surrounded by a couple of Mephistopheles' armed henchmen. Inside, four men were hanging around as if they were waiting for someone. A large bald man wearing camouflage pants, a black T-shirt, and some sort of breathing mask that covered his mouth and nose sat crossed legged in one corner of the room. The other three were sitting at a table that was placed at the center of the cabin. One was an older gentleman who had yellow eyes and wore a black coat with a white shirt under it, with black boots and white gloves. The third man was the tallest and biggest of the five, with a height surpassing six-foot five. He had long black hair, a tattoo of what looked like a dragon on his left side of his skull. He wore jeans and a black vest over his white shirt. The fourth man wore a black coat that almost looked like the coat Mephistopheles and had a black cane. He had black pants, black shoes, a black hat, and wore glasses.

The man with the black coat says, "Mephistopheles and Elcvir are lucky I have patience."

"Why would that matter for you?" asked the man with the mask, who spoke in a deep Caribbean accent. "We only half exist." He paused then asked, "Or perhaps you are toughing up?"

"I would have that right," he replied with a smile. "Seeing I'm the only one in this cabin that cannot die."

The biggest man then spoke in a deep voice, "Ah, but remember who it was that invented the very magic that could kill your kind."

The man in the coat turned to him and said, "It was a mixture of chemicals. And I can assure you that was the biggest and only mistake I've made."

Mephistopheles enters the cabin. Everyone turns as he limps his way towards the fire-place. The older gentlemen says, "I see you weren't able to bring the boy's heart to our side."

Mephistopheles just stared into the unlit fire-place. A fire instantly sparks in the fire-place as his anger grew. "Three times, I've lost the power. Three times I've faced defeat." In the fire, an image appeared. Everyone was able to see it. The image was a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black leather coat. "Johnny Blaze," Mephistopheles growled.

The image of Johnny Blaze pointed his right arm straight ahead and began to say, "I'm goin' to own this curse. Then I will use it against you."

An image of Mephistopheles says, "I will make you pay for this!"

The Johnny Blaze image says, "You can't live in fear."

The fire erupted as Mephistopheles grew angrier. The fire simmered down and he asks in a tone, "Has Elcvir arrived yet?"

"Does it look like he has?" asked the man in the coat.

"It doesn't matter." He continues to stare into the fire and says, "I plan on bringing a new recruit to our cause. One from this Universe that knows Rick well enough."

"But Elcvir said-"

"I'm not asking for his permission!" he snapped. He turns to the three at the table. "I don't care if he knows or finds out about it!" He then turns to the man with the mask. "If he does find out, he'll have to live with it!" He looks back at the fire. "I created a new enemy and it's only a matter of time. So why not bring a enemy of Rick's and have him join us."

* * *

A month later in a hot September, the Titans were gathered by the entrance in the Tower to be cool. Cyborg was in the process of fixing the air conditioner and the coolest place to be was by the Tower's main entrance. Starfire having a high resistance to radiation didn't feel warm, but wanted to stick with her friends. Raven decided to go back up to her room so she could have more concentration meditating. As soon as she entered her room, a voice in the corner of the room said, "Getting away from the heat? You know I have to play in this tomorrow against Jump U." Raven looked by the corner and saw Rick. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black shorts. "I know you don't like anyone in your room..." Rick began.

"I don't," Raven said as the door closed behind her. "But in some way you're an exception."

"Mind if I sit?" Rick asked. Raven nods and motions her hand to her bed. Since Rick has powers that belong to an Angel, she had a bit more trust to him then others. At least in her room anyway. The two sit next to each other on the bed and Rick says, "I'm sorry for popping up without any notice; especially in your room. But I know you can handle paranormal reasoning better than anyone else in this world."

Raven gives Rick a small smile and said, "It's okay. But what do you mean by "this world?"

Rick then asked, "Are you familiar with the Multiverse Theory?"

"The theory in which there's at least one or more Universes other than our own," Raven said as if she knew. "Either being the same; which would most likely be an alternate reality. Or it could different; being it slightly or greatly."

Raven was about to continue, but Rick asks, "What if I told you that the theory was correct? Only if each Universe was an alternate reality with different results with certain things not possible, possible?"

"Well yes, saying that Azarath is in a different dimension," Raven responded. "What are you trying to bring up?"

Rick stares at Raven eye's and asks, "What if I told you that this Universe and a few others were actually created accidentally by man? Man-made Universes if you want to call it that."

Raven was quiet. She didn't feel shocked, surprised, or confused. She finally says, "I can believe that, it's just..." She looks away for a moment and says, "I guess it's just "mind-blowing." For Raven, this was something she could believe to a certain extent. Mainly since Rick had powers that belonged to an Angel. Being that the case, it's possible Rick gained certain knowledge that for most would be beyond human understanding for years. She acts like she can believe that and asks, "Why are you bringing that up to me?"

Rick's eyes look away for a second. He meets eye contact with her again and says, "Because we need all the help we can get from each Universe."

Raven then asks, "Who's we?"

**A/N-That's chapter 1. I have a lot of plans for this. Only time will tell of what will happen later on. Until next time, remember to review and stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. More Confusion and Mind Provoking

**A/N-I don't have anything new to say. But I apologize if this chapter feels confusing in anyway. Part of my goal for this chapter was to make certain things mind provoking. I'll explain more at the end, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider, Teen Titans, or anything else. I only own my OCs and this story/fan fic.**

**Chapter 2**

With the air conditioner working again throughout the Tower, Rick and the rest of the Titans gathered in the living room. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sat on the couch while Rick stood up before them. Raven stood to the side. Rick began to explain the same thing he told Raven. Rick took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "As you know, I just got powers of a demon which of course is now an angel because I saw justice, and that reawakened the angel's true power..." Rick face palmed and took another deep breath. He muttered, "Sorry, I just don't know how to explain this. Worked with Raven somehow."

Beast Boy shrugs and says, "If it helps, imagine us in our underwear. It'll-" Raven uses her magic to create a dark hand and slaps Beast Boy in the back of the head.

Rick lets out a loud breath and says, "Okay, lets start where I left off. Now since I've gotten this power, I have learned of a secret. In the year 2020, there's a man that tries to make this big machine that runs on enough power that can power the United States and three-quarters of Canada for a year."

Cyborg asks, "What kind of power?"

"Some sort of...clean energy-something that um, is self sustainable," Rick replied without losing his mouth. "Anyway, something went wrong and it-well it didn't blow up or explode, it just created this beam that opened a hole in space and in the end, it created this Universe." Rick just stopped to see what their reaction was so far.

There was silence. It didn't feel awkward or strange, it was just quiet. "Wait a minute," Beast Boy said. "You're telling me that we live in a Universe that was accidentally created by man?"

Rick nods quickly and says, "I know it didn't present it well. But yes-"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said as his voice squeaked. "It's like we're living in a cartoon series that's very popular and is loved by millions of people. And everyone would think I'm funny."

"Only fan boys that live in basements would think you're funny," Raven replied in a dry tone.

Starfire wasn't sure what to make of it. She would probably believe it either way. She turns to Cyborg and asks, "Do you approve of what Rick said?"

Cyborg shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. Although there is a theory that the Universe was created by a higher form of life. So it's possible."

Robin then says, "So lets say you're right. Would that mean..."

"Oh no, God is real," Rick assured. "It's just this Universe was created by man. Accidentally of course. Nobody was trying to play God."

"Accidental means," Robin said. "How? Is there more you could tell us?"

Cyborg added, "I know you're trying to explain this in a way you think we can understand this, but it just feels confusing."

Rick raised an eyebrow. He asks, "So you're willing to believe what I'm trying to explain?"

"We've experienced strange things as a team," Robin replied. "After what we've been through and after the heroes we've met and the enemies we've fought, I guess nothing would surprise us that much."

Beast Boy says, "Besides, you have powers that belonged to an Angel. Something like that makes it more believable."

Robin then adds, "Plus, you were able to convince this to Raven."

Rick and Raven looked at each other. Rick nods and says, "Alright." He looks at the other four. "I can tell you the full story and truth now."

Now Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were confused. "Now you can tell us the full picture?" Robin asked. "Why?"

"It's difficult to explain," Rick said. "I guess you could say it was a test to see if you had any belief when I explained this for the first time. I told Raven first because she has more knowledge of the paranormal. I also let Raven enter my mind."

The four on the couch looked at Raven as she said, "He's not lying. The Universe, along with Azarath and my father's prison, was created by man."

Robin asked, "So can you tell us?"

Rick nods. "Yes. Don't worry, when I'm explaining, you'll fully understand this without much confusion." As Rick explains his story to them, he has a flashback a month earlier when he met his step-brothers and step-father.

* * *

**Flashback**

There was a flash and everything around them instantly changed. Instead of being in what looked like an endless place with nothing but white turned into an average living room. Rick began looking around. The way his eyes were scanning made it look like his was going insane. But he feels the goodness of the Spirit of Justice's powers and relaxed. He slowly turned to the three and said in a calm voice, "Please tell me where we are and what's going on."

A voice in a French accent says, "So you are the one called, Rick, Oui?" Rick turned around to the front door and an African-French man wearing a black trench coat stood there. He also had dark pants and the pupils in his eyes were a yellowish-gold color. The man looks at Rick's step-brothers and step-father and says, "Monsieur Fury wants you three to report immediately." The three nod and make their way to the door. The man stood aside to let them pass. The three exit the room and man says, "Do not worry Rick. They will be back." He walks into the living room. "But first, I need to explain the truth early to you."

Rick noticed there was something odd about this man. Rick noticed the man's eyes were not of any color most people had. Rick asks, "Who are you?"

The man says, "My name is Moreau. I am dead along with my misguided frères."

"You're dead?"

Moreau nods. "Oui. But I have been, I suppose you could say "chosen" by God to watch over your frères and act as a guide to prepare you for what lies ahead."

"Frères?" Rick asked. "That's French for brothers right?"

Moreau nods once more. "Oui." The door opens again and another person enters the room. The man wore a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and black boots. His hair had a very dark brown color, making his hair look black in certain lighting areas. Moreau turns and says, "Oh. I thought you were behind?"

The man snickered, "Well jumping from a parallel Universe to another Universe isn't my forte. If I didn't have the Angel with me, I wouldn't have the ability to do so in the first place."

Rick gave the man a questionable look. "Angel?"

Moreau turns back to Rick and says, "Ah. Rick, my friend. This is the un and only, Johnny Blaze. I am sure Carter has mentioned him to you."

Rick nods and says, "He did."

Johnny walks up to Rick and asks, "What's up?" Rick just shrugged. Johnny stops in front of Rick and says, "I heard what Mephisto did. I'm sorry."

Before Rick could respond, his right hand along with Johnny's left hand, transformed into a skeleton-like hand with bright blue flames surging out. Rick was in shock. "What's-"

Slowly Rick and Johnny held their hands out. Their hands came into contact which caused blue sparks to fly. In comparison, Johnny's hand was slightly bigger than Rick's. Moreau tells Rick, "It appears Zarathos can sense his power within you Rick. Kind of like a magnet, oui?" He chuckles, then turns to Johnny. "I hope he does not mind?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, I'm sure he's fine with Rick having some of his powers. After all, we'll need him with all the confusion crap that's going on." Rick and Johnny retract their hands from each other. Their hands turn back to normal.

Both Johnny and Rick say at the same time, "That was weird." Johnny quickly asks, "Why are we here again?"

Moreau then responds as if he remembers. "Ah. We are here to explain to Rick about the Man-made Universes."

"Man-made Universes?" Rick asked in a tone. "So someone on Earth made a Man-made Universe. And it's bad because they were playing God."

"You're half right," Moreau responded. He moved over to a chair in the living room and sat down. He motioned his hand towards the couch, and Rick and Johnny sat down on the couch. Rick did want to hear more, so Moreau began to say, "Your father from the original Universe made a machine that accidentally spawned Ten Universes. Each but one have the same past before the year 1917. Afterwards, most of the historical events that you know of have occurred: The Stock Market Crash leading to the Great Depression, World War Two, Korea and 'Nam, the Miracle on Ice at the 1980 Olympics...and most of the events that have in the past few decades." Moreau wanted to continue, but he didn't want to make it more confusing. "But we will get back to that some other time. To start things off; Rick, you're from the original Universe, and you knew your father. And, you had two frères. Eli and Denver Renner. Your real name is Rick Ridnour Renner."

Rick scratched his head. "My father from the original Universe. But I never knew my father. Only Vaughn, and Wilcox, and Hickory. They were my family. And my name is Fitzpatrick Wilson-Fairchild. I understand there are forces in this existence that's beyond human understanding, but that can't be right."

Moreau squinted his right eye and gave Rick a look. "Oh? So I'm wrong?" He then smiles with the same look. "Tell me, why is it that you can't remember anything before your fourteenth birthday?" Rick thinks about it for a moment. Moreau then asks, "What about your favorite player?"

"Elliott Manningham the great runner of New York? He's my favorite football player if that's what you're going at."

Moreau snaps his fingers and the big sixty-four inch TV turns on, showing a football game. Rick looked a little shocked from that. His eyes automatically focus on the quarterback. Moreau asks, "Who is that?"

"Elliott, a quarterback for New York," Rick responded. He slowly slowed down and said nonchalantly, "He's my favorite...player..."

Moreau grins and says, "You are starting to remember."

Rick looks over at Moreau and says, "I knew that...But I feel..." Rick knew the quarterback on the TV was in fact his favorite player. He turns away from Moreau slowly and begins to cough. He felt sick. He had the feeling of throwing up, but there was nothing. He slowly looks back at Moreau and calmly says, "Please start at the beginning."

Moreau nods and says, "The only way to watch a movie is to start from the beginning on a TV screen."

Johnny points out, "So we're going to watch the story like a movie on the TV in front of us. Makes sense."

Moreau snaps his fingers and static appears on the screen. He tells Rick, "What you are about to see-what started everything that has the forces of God involved-will be only something you can tell no one but the very few from each Universe. The reason is that only a few can have the privilege of having this knowledge. Once we are done, we will have you go through a process which will result in you getting your memory back."

Rick decided he understood, then asks, "So I'll "remember" everything from the first fourteen years of my life, while keeping the memories I've had here for the past four years?"

"Oui." Moreau sighs. His face showed much sorrow for some reason. He says to Rick, "I know everything is being brought upon you so quick without warning, but there are forces that are planning to make their move on enslaving the Universes and everything else in existence."

Rick nods and understood. "Lets get started with this."

**A/N-So Johnny is now in the mix. Again, sorry if this chapter felt confusing. The way I wanted to try to present this chapter was to have the characters go through mind provoking thoughts. Don't know if I did well, but I tried.**

**But on the bright side, Moreau will present Rick's back story and everything should make sense. Until then, please remember to review and stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Past of the Real World Part 1

**A/N-I don't have much to say. Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider, Teen Titans, or anything else. I only own this story and my OC's.**

**Chapter 3**

Rick, Moreau, and Johnny watched the TV as they ventured into Rick's back story; along with the back story of his "real" father and brothers. Rick at the moment believed most of what he was told so far, but he felt confused. The fact that Rick was his real first name shocked him the most, even though he never showed it. Rick thought to himself, "_Maybe that's the reason I like to be called Rick. Makes since. But my middle name Ridnour? Odd..._"

The static on the TV disappeared and showed two men in the back of the car with a blindfold over their eyes. The man on the left had short black hair, wore a black shirt and jacket, and had what looked like dark brown khaki's with black shoes. Rick suddenly had his focus on the man on the right. He had long dark brown hair that went almost passed the back of his neck. It wasn't a mullet, the hair was combed back. The way he dressed made him look a little layed back. He had a short-sleeved T-shirt that was dark green, regular blue jeans, and black shoes that was just like the ones the other man had. Rick observed him a bit more and suddenly muttered without realizing it, "Dad?" His eyes widened a little. Rick had a mild head ache come to him as soon as he said that.

Moreau turns to him and asked, "Will you be alright?"

Rick rubs his head a little and says, "Y-yeah..."

* * *

**Year of Past Event-2007**

On the screen, the man on the right asked, _"What's going on? Where are we going?"_

_"Are we in trouble?" _asked the man on the left in a Russian accent with a low but high-pitched sounding voice.

The person in the passenger seat, who was dressed in black, says, _"You're not in trouble. We just don't want you to know where our HQ is."_

The screen flashes. This time, the two men were sitting next to each other at a table in what looked like an interrogation room that most CSI and NCIS HQ's have. The blindfolds were already off of them. The same man on the left had green eyes while the man on the right had blue eyes. The door opens and an African-American with an eye patch over his left eye enters the room. He was bald, dressed mainly in black, and he had a pistol strapped on his belt. The door closes and he says, _"Doctor Varshavsky, Doctor Renner, welcome. Now with all of the BS I'm currently facing right now, I want to go straight to the point. I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. We're a top secret agency that deals with superhuman threats. Whether or not if the threat is on our own world."_

The man on the right, who is suppose to be Rick's real father, says calmly, _"I don't know what this is all about-"_

Director Fury sits down and says, _"Again I want to go straight to the point. We have been intrigued by your research on physics. We're impressed with what you've accomplished in that field. What catches my eye is your theory's regarding the possibility of having multiple Universes like our own. Only with realities with similar back story, or history."_

The man next to Rick's father, Doctor Varshavsky, asks, _"Why is our work a concern of yours?"_

_"It isn't,"_ Director Fury responded in a stern tone. _"It's what's in those Universes what scares me."_ He pulls out a folder from his jacket. He opens it and shows documents and photos to the two. _"I'm sure you two are familiar with these files?"_

_"Yes,"_ responded Varshavsky. _"Our research on the Res Simplex Multiplici theory."_

_"Can you explain the general ideas then?"_

Varshavsky and Rick's father looked at each other. The two shrugged and Rick's father says, _"Part of our research is already based off of a current theory: The Simulated Multiverse; which the Universe exists in a computer system. However the reality of the Universe isn't virtual, but in fact real. Physics, time, space, matter, and life exist."_

Varshavsky says, _"It pretty much supports the possibility to contain a Universe in a large computerized device. Although it does support the idea of having parallel Universes in the Multiverse. The thing is which makes it simple: the laws of each Universe have to be the same to exist. To make it shorter, each Universe pretty much has multiple possibilities of reality of our Universe. Same size bubbles that are floating, but the events on the inside are different. Slightly or greatly."_

Rick's father says, _"As far as containing a Universe, as explained in the Simulated Multiverse theory, it might be possible for a man to create a reality based on his fantasy or desire, for example. Although we haven't added this idea to our theory because that would be playing God. As Catholics, me and Varshavsky would never attempt to do something like that."_ He raised an eyebrow at Nick Fury. _"Do you believe in God?" _Fury nods and Rick's father asks, _"Then you understand?" _Fury nods again.

Varshavsky asks, _"Again I must ask: Why is our work a concern of yours?"_

_"Because of what you two explained," _Director Fury responded. _"If there are parallel Universes out there with different realities, it could be a threat to ours."_

_"How so, Director?"_

_"Well Doctor Varshavsky,"_ Fury began._ "Imagine if in the different reality of another Universe had beings that wanted to bring ruin to our world. Or perhaps our Universe. The point is we have to be ready for anything that brings a threat to our world and any of it's allies, if we make any. Bottom line is that your research about the possibility of one or more Universes existing makes the most sense out of all of the confusing BS other eggheads try to conjure up. Which is why I want you two to join us and join our special research program." _Rick's father and Varshavsky looked at each other. Neither had a clue what to think. This "S.H.I.E.L.D." had to be for real. Why else would these people bring them here. Fury then says, _"I'll give you two a couple of minutes. Remember, if you join, you're identity will be a secret just like mine and everyone else's."_ With that, Nick Fury gets up and walks out of the room.

Rick's father took a deep breath. _"What the heck was that? I'd like to think this guy is for real, but..."_

_"I feel the same way," _Varshavsky responded. _"Maybe it is a sign that something much much better will happen to us. Perhaps if we joined, maybe our research will lead us to bigger truths. We should join, for the research."_

Rick's father smiled and chuckled for a second. He says, _"You know you were the one who got me into studying this crap in the first place. And because of that, I'm now a successful person. More successful then I thought I could be." _He pats Varshavsky on the shoulder and says, _"You dragged me into this too in a way. We'll give it shot."_

Director Fury enters the room and asks, _"Have you decided, gentlemen?"_

_"We're in,"_ Rick's father said in a proud tone._ "I do have a question that revolves around my sons."_

_"We're ready to prepare for your children too."_

* * *

Rick glanced at the TV. "So my father was some sort of researcher, huh? Studying space...and the Universe..."

Moreau says, "For the next fourteen years; you, Eli, and Denver would be raised, and have the special and unique opportunity to be a part of and possibly work for S.H.I.E.L.D." The TV screen flashes and shows various clips of Rick growing up with his brothers. Rick watched and knew what he was seeing looked familiar, as if he lived in those events. But he couldn't be sure since he couldn't remember. As the clips 'rolled on', Rick's headache grew a little worse. Moreau noticed Rick was feeling a little uneasy and asks, "Do you wish to take a break? You can if you want."

"I know I will," Johnny said getting up. "I need to take a piss anyway." Johnny walks down the hallway and enters a bathroom.

Rick looks at Moreau and says, "No, I'm fine. But I would appreciate it if you could skip ahead to the more important events that led to whatever the hell is going on now."

Moreau acted as if he was shocked. He asks, "You mean you no want to watch yourself as you grew older? Before I was killed, I was unable too-"

"He's feeling awkward about this Moreau," Johnny shouted from the bathroom in a tone. "He doesn't want to watch himself growing up with two strangers he just met. Besides, he's going to remember when we're done." Johnny comes out of the bathroom and returns to join Rick and Moreau. He sits back down and says, "Just show him the two bigger events or whatever you wish to call it."

Moreau raised an eyebrow at Johnny and snaps his fingers.

The TV screen shows Rick's father. It looked like he was in a very large hanger that was underground. The hanger was so large, there was no way it could be a building above ground. Rick's father was wearing a white coat, and was watching various workers and scientists working on a large monitor. He held a small blueprint of what they were building. The monitor had five screens. The biggest of the screen was about the size of the screen that would be shown at a movie theatre. The other four screens were half the size of the bigger screen, with two on each side of the bigger screen. The two screens on each side were place vertically from each other to save space. The 'keyboard' for this monitor was place about fifteen to twenty yards away from the screen. Right behind the monitor was a giant structure that would hold the monitor's power supply. Further behind the monitor, were ten giant structures that took up almost half of the hanger. From what the buleprints showed, the structures are only half the size of what the final product will look like.

Just then, Vaughn-along with what looked like younger versions of Wilcox and Hickory-approached Rick's father as they observed the construction of the giant computer.

**A/N-That's chapter 3. Now we've met Nick Fury, and we've learned a couple of interesting things. Hope to get chapter four updated sometime next week. Until then, remember to review and stay tuned for the next chapter ;)**


	4. Past of the Real World Part 2

**A/N-Hey everyone. Sorry for the long update. I had a brief writer's block. I've also been paying attention to news revolving around a revived portion of the SOPA bill. Luckely a new petition against this latest form of SOPA was created earlier in the week, and has already received the minimum of 100k signatures needed by Sept. 21rst. Not sure where it's at now, but hopefully more people will sign it and hopefully SOPA(with other bills like it) never see the light of day. Also apologize for the chapter being short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Here's chapter four, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, the only thing I own are my OC's and this fan fic.**

**Chapter 4**

Rick's jaw nearly dropped as soon as he saw Wilcox and Hickory on the screen. His headache got worse, but he chose to ignore it and continue watching.

* * *

**Year of Past Event-2015**

Rick's father turned to Vaughn and said, "_Oh. I wasn't expecting you today. I thought you had today off?_"

"Yeah," Vaughn said._ "But I wanted to show my boys what we're working on. Where are your kids, Buck?"_

So Rick's father's real name was Buck. _"Well, Rick, Denver, and Eli are at the complex," Buck responded. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is showing them possible career options if they choose to work for them when they're older. I think they also volunteered to sign up for a fighting program. And Doctor Varshavsky is feeling ill."_

A voice asked, _"So what's the machine for?"_ The four turned and saw a man wearing a black suit walk up to them. His air was short and combed, and he had a mustache and a special go-tee.

_"Mr. Stark,"_ Buck responded. _"I thought..."_

Tony says,_ "Nick urged me to come down here for a few hours and observe all of this. Speaking of which, how are you fitting all of this underground? You could literally have this be the first football stadium to be underground. It would be incredible."_

_"I thought Nick told you already if he sent you here."_

_"Well he did give me you and Varshavsky's Universe theory,"_ Tony responded. _"I've read it and it's less confusing then the other theories. I actually finished reading it last night, and need to ask. So according to your theory, if there's another Universe, the laws of physics are the same? So two plus two still equals four and not five in Universe number two, right?"_

Buck nods.

Tony looks at the machine again and asks, _"So what's this machine for again?"_

Everyone turns towards the construction and Buck says, _"Well, the purpose for this machine is to...Let me put it this way: This machine is being built to detect the possibility of another Universe outside of our own. First, it needs to detect if our Universe is in a region of space known as, the Multiverse. Unfortunately, our Universe is still expanding, and the rate is faster than the speed of light. You see the ten giant containers behind the monitor?"_

_"Barely."_

"_They're a special kind of computer. Think of giant flash drives, if you will. Although there are no electrical circuits or chips inside. It's pretty much hollow. Instead, it'll filled with a special energy mixed in with protons, neutrons, and electrons. Doctor Varshavsky designed this in a special way. The ten "flash drives" will provide power that'll create a small wormhole in a molecule tube we plan to build once they're complete. The power source behind the monitor will collect information from the wormhole. We hope we will be able to detect the type of space that surrounded our Universe before the Big Bang. If our theory is correct, the information we'll receive should tell us if there's a possibility more Universes can exist."_

Tony just nods. _"Fascinating. So how exactly will you guys detect another Universe?"_

_"Well..."_ Buck shrugged. _"If the space allows more than one Universe to exist, then we pretty much need to prepare. You know how Nick is."_

_"Yeah, he's a little over-protective for us,"_ Tony replied. _"He always has his eye on us. Rather creepy."_

Buck then says, _"Honestly, I'm surprised how advanced this tech is. Even if the space surrounding our Universe at the time proves our theory right, the tech needed to actually detect another Universe is still eons away. But either way, man will be a step closer to knowing the secrets of our existence."_

* * *

Johnny looks at Moreau and asks, "So what is the meaning of life? You know, right?"

"Oui," Moreau replied. "I cannot tell though."

"Of course."

Rick says, "So this is the machine that'll create the Universes. Did something go wrong?"

Moreau snaps his fingers and static appears on the screen. "What went wrong, turned out to be an accidental success," he said. "But, it was something your father didn't want. After what happened, the devil took advantage of what happened. It was because of what the devil is possibly planning, I was sent to your father. I made a promise to him that I would watch Eli and Denver."

"And Carter would look after me," Rick said. Moreau nods. Rick then asks, "So why were you sent?"

Moreau says, "Because me, and Johnny, were the ones who prevented Mephistopheles from bringing an end to the world."

Johnny then says, "But that's a different story for next time."

Moreau hesitated for a second, then he says, "Are you ready to see the final flashback?"

Rick nods. Moreau snaps his fingers and the screen shows the same shot from last time.

* * *

**Year of Past Event-2020**

The machine was finally completed. The power source behind the monitor was in place, the ten "flash drives" were almost like metal water towers, and a giant tube circled and was connected to the flash drives. Cords connected the flash drive with the power source. Buck and Doctor Varshavsky stood at the control pad(or keyboard), and faced a small crowd of SHIELD Agents, including Nick Fury and Tony Stark. Among the crowd also included Vaughn with Wilcox and Hickory, and younger versions of Rick with Eli and Denver. Eli was Rick's twin brother. He looked similar to Rick, but his hair was more darker and he was about an inch shorter. Denver being three years older than the two, definitely looked older and bigger. He had long brown hair, blue eyes, and was about three inches taller than Rick. He wore a sleeveless black T-shirt that showed his muscle toned biceps. He wasn't huge, but it looked like he was strong and worked out.

Buck turned to Varshavsky and noticed his face made an odd twitch. He asks, _"Hey, you alright?"_

Varshavsky nods slowly, smiles and says, _"Dah. Just...nervous old friend."_

Buck chuckled and said, _"Well just be thankful I'm doing the talking. It'll be good. Don't worry."_

**A/N-That's chapter four. Now we got an idea of the machine is and what possible role it might play. Until next time, please review and stay tuned for chapter five.**


	5. Past of the Real World Part 3

**A/N-I don't have much to say. Made a long chapter to make up for the long update with the last chapter. Luckily writer's block hasn't been affecting me lately. Here's chapter five.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything. I only own my OC's and this story.**

**Chapter 5**

Buck and Varshavsky pull out a small mic and place it in their ear. Buck clears his throat and says, _"Hello."_ The voice echoed throughout the facility. _"Can everyone-"_ All of a sudden it sounded like static and the mics stopped working. Buck rubbed his eyes and said, _"...Hear me."_

Varshavsky looked up at a box that was set up behind the crowd. Extra scientists involved with the project observed from the booth. One of the scientists looked down at him and shrugged. Buck began tapping his mic and got nothing. Tony kept a straight face on and said, _"This is a little embarrassing."_ Nick gave Tony a look. Tony looks at him with a straight face still and asks, _"What?"_

Younger Rick crossed his arms and said, _"I thought 'advanced' technology was suppose to make things easier, not harder."_

Buck and Varshavsky still couldn't get a response, and the men in the booth were figuring out solutions. Buck looks at the crowd and says, _"Looks like we have difficulties at the moment! Things should get underway in a few minutes!"_

Denver had his arms crossed and replied to Rick, _"Yeah, your not joking. I had to cancel my YouStreak account because the morons at Doogle were screwing up the site."_

Young Rick nods and says, _"Yeah."_

_"You know that's the fourth time I had to cancel an account,"_ Denver said as he got into it. _"Each time I made a new one, I thought I could live with the updates. But nope..."_ Denver sighed. _"...They keep messing up. Why need a Doogle account to create a YouStreak account? I don't want Doogle minus."_

Young Rick shrugged and said, _"Well, I guess that's why Slip TV is close to beating Youtube as far as visitors per day."_ He turns to Eli and says, _"Well your quiet."_

Eli shrugged and said, _"I'm not much of a talker. You know that."_

_"Well it's just while were waiting..."_ Young Rick looked behind him briefly to see the crowd chattered among themselves while the mics were getting fixed. He asks Eli, _"Did you pre-order KH 5 yet?"_

_"Not yet,"_ Eli replied.

Young Rick smiled and said, _"It's alright. The next sequel won't be ready or finished for another ten years anyway."_

A small smile appeared on Eli's face. Denver noticed and teased, _"There it is."_

The mic problem was fixed and Buck says, _"Looks like we're back on track."_ The voice echoed through the speakers. Buck proceeds to say, _"Welcome everyone. Today will be an historic day for man. If we achieve our goal, it'll be man's biggest triumph since the moon landing."_

Tony mutters, _"What about nuking a space army? I did that, remember?"_ Nick glances at Tony again. _"What? I eventually got over it...A little."_

Buck continues to say, _"We will attempt to detect, or perhaps re-create, the area of space surrounding our Universe. The purpose: to not only see if there is space surrounding our Universe, but to see if it's possible that the space can hold multiple Universes. If successful, not only part of our theory along with part of the Multiverse theory will be correct, but man kind will be a step closer to knowing the secrets of the Universe."_ Buck turns to the machine and Varshavsky begins to type on the 'keyboard'. _"In order to get an idea of what kind of space surrounds our Universe, we will create a small wormhole in the multi-molecule vacuum tube that surrounds the ten colossal devices you see before you. The devices are filled with a special energy that is mixed with protons, neutrons, electrons, the necessary components that create atoms. Once we create a wormhole, we will then have it collapse on itself. When that happens, we will have a small replica, or model, of our Universe before the Big Bang."_

The computer screens turn on. The four smaller screens show various levels in the systems and the ten "flash drives". The bigger screen showed various data; power levels, information, etc. Doctor Varshavsky says, _"Power source is charging...Power at five percent to charge molecules and the vacuum..."_ The power source behind the monitor buzzed and energy traveled through wires that connected it to the "flash drives" and the multi-molecule vacuum. The vacuum makes a soft humming sound and nothing more. On top of each of the "flash drives", there was a small lightning-rod shape design. Sparks of electricity sparked from each rod.

Buck says,_ "There is no need to worry. The components inside the flash drives are stabilizing with the power source. The energy is only escaping to cool the devices. The power source, with thanks to Mr. Stark and Stark Industries, it has enough power to power nearly every home in North America."_

Varshavsky continues to type and says, _"Power at twenty-five percent. Components ready for wormhole phase."_ He stops typing and looks over at Buck. Buck looks back and the two nod. Buck looks up at the booth and gives them a thumbs up. Buck turns to Varshavsky as he presses a button on the keypad. The "flash drives" make a loud humming sound as the energy and the components enter the vacuum. Varshavsky's eyes scan the screens on the monitor. He begins to type again and says, _"Power at forty percent. To reach phase for wormhole creation, power must stabilize at fifty percent...Forty-three percent...Forty-five percent...Forty-eight percent..."_

Buck keeps his look calm, but he starts to feel anxious. He does the sign of the cross as the humming sound softly grew louder.

A bar on top of the bigger screen was filled at the half-way point. Varshavsky says, _"Power stabilizing at fifty percent."_ The top right screen showed a CGI wormhole. The center of the bigger screen began to show the information coming from the man-made wormhole. _"Wormhole has formed. Everything is in order. Now begin wormhole collapse."_ The CGI wormhole collapses into a ball.

Buck clears his throat and says, _"The ball represents our Universe before the big bang. Now the computer will collect data to see if a certain type exists outside of our model Universe. If there are particles surrounding the model Universe, that means a type of space does exist outside of our Universe."_ The bigger screen starts to show results from the model. Buck observed the data. After the data has been collected, Buck and Varshavsky's faces turned white. The scientists in the booth couldn't believe their eyes.

Varshavsky says, _"The model Universe is in a hot and dense stage, as it was before the big bang...And the space surrounding it..."_ Varshavsky was quiet for a second. He gazed at the screen for a moment. _"That's odd...It is shows particles that are not even on the periodic table."_ He turns to Buck and says, _"According to this, it allows space to exist outside of the Universe..."_

Buck's jaw drops slightly and slowly. He turns to Varshavsky and says, _"We did it..."_ He takes off his mic, turns to the crowd and shouts, _"We did it!"_

The scientists applauded from the booth. Some high-fived and some hugged. Young Rick, Eli, and Denver went up to their father and hugged him.

Buck pats their shoulders and said, _"We did it!"_

While a lot of people were happy, Tony and Nick looked at the screen and noticed something odd. Tony shouts, _"Hey Buck!"_

Buck looks over at the two. Nick points at the screen and says, _"Is that normal?"_

Buck gave them a funny look. He and Varshavsky look at the screen and saw that the power level was increasing on it's own. It was at fifty percent, and it quickly shot up to sixty percent. _"What the heck?"_ Buck asked in disgust. _"Var, what's going on?"_

Varshavsky starts typing again and quickly says, _"I do not know. The computer is doing this on it's own."_ He looks back up at the screen. The power levels were at seventy percent and rising. The vacuum hums louder and more sparks begin to fly from the flash drives. He turns to Buck and says,_ "If this reaches at one hundred percent, the vacuum will go critical. We need to evacuate!"_

Buck puts the mic back on quickly and says, _"The power levels are increasing on it's own! We have no control! Everybody get out now!"_ A giant current of electricity flowed from one of the flash drives and over the crowd. It strikes the booth, and luckily only shatters the glass. Everyone starts to panic and begins to leave. Tony and Nick assist everyone on getting out.

Tony says, _"Wore the wrong suit. But what can I do?"_

Buck and Varshavsky remove their mics. Buck asks Varshavsky, _"What will the blast radius be if it goes critical?"_

_"Approximately three miles,"_ he replied uneasly. _"But everyone should have enough time before it gets to one-hundred percent."_

Buck noticed the power level just passed eighty percent. But at that point the levels were now increasing at a very slow rate. He says, _"From the pace it's at now, we might have fifteen minutes to figure something out. I'm not going to let all of my research go to waste. It won't be lost! For sake of our fellow man-"_ Buck turned to see that Rick, Denver, Eli, Wilcox, Hickory, and Vaughn were still there. He does a double take and asks, _"What are you doing?! You six-"_

_"There has to be a way we can help,"_ Rick said.

_"It's too dangerous!"_ Another spark came from one of the flash drives and simmered above them. Luckily it only hits the wall. As the vacuum hums louder, the flash drives also begin to make a crackling noise. The power levels just reached eighty-three percent. Buck tells them, _"I understand you guys have heart, but this too dangerous!"_

Vaughn says, _"Buck, there has to be a way to shut down this machine. You and Varshavsky made the designs, I helped. There has to be a way to shut it off."_

Varshavsky continues to type and says, _"The power source is now stabilizing. Even if we try to shut it off, it will continue to power the flash drives and the vacuum!"_

They then hear what sounded like rockets being fired. It didn't come from the machines. Over by the entrance to the giant underground facility, they spot Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit flying towards them. He lands next to them and asks, _"Need help?"_ His face mask opens and he says, _"Is there a way to shut it down?"_

Buck says, _"The power source is stabilizing and it can't be shut off. If we try to disconnect the wires connecting the monitor to the flash drives and vacuum, then it'll combust and still kill us."_

The levels were at eighty-seven percent now. Varshavsky says,_ "Every flash drive has depleted it's contents into the vacuum. The rapid pacing is too quick for wormholes to be formed, but it'll still cause the vacuum to go critical."_

Buck looks back and forth multiple times. He stops for a moment and something comes to him. _"Wait, that's it!"_

Tony asks, _"What's it?"_

Buck says, _"Our vacuum is sucking all of the particles and the components into it. The rapid speeds they're traveling at are causing them to heat up, with will eventually cause it to expand, or explode if you will."_

_"You know, I don't mind learning through analogies,"_ Tony says with sarcasm and concern. _"But getting to the point right now would be a lot better."_

Buck proceeds to say, _"All we need to do is have the vacuum blow the components back into the flash drives, while having the flash drives to absorb at the same time to make things faster. I'm not sure if the components and particles will still expand, but they should be easily contained in the flash drives without trouble."_

Young Rick asks, _"How can we do that?"_

_"Well both the vacuum and the flash drives are connected electrically. Doctor Varshavsky should be able to reverse the vacuum from sucking the particles to sending it back in. As for the flash drives, they each have a battery switch. They're each at positive-positive to negative-negative. So basically we need to switch each to negative-negative to positive-positive."_

Tony nods and says, _"Sounds easy enough."_

_"But each flash drive needs to equally contain the same number of particles. In order to do so, the switch has to be done for each at the same time."_

Varshavsky continues to type and says, _"Luckily, I can still reverse the vacuum's power direction."_ The power level was now at ninety percent. He stops typing and says, _"I'll press the final button when we're set."_

Tony then says, _"Wait..."_ He counts the number of people present to himself. _"Um, including me, we only have nine. We need eleven to make this possible."_

Buck says, _"Then call three more of your suits then. We still have what?"_

_"Nine minutes at this rate,"_ Varshavsky replied. _"And it should stay that way until it reaches critical phase."_

Tony nods and says, _"Okay, not a problem."_ His face mask closes and he says, _"Jarvis!"_

A computerized voice in the helmet asks, _"Yes sir?"_

_"Send two more suits here and control them,"_ Tony ordered. _"I don't care which suits get here. No questions, I will explain momentarily."_

_"Understood sir,"_ Jarvis replied. _"It shouldn't be more than a minute until arrival."_

* * *

Near the exit on ground level, last of the people who were still inside just evacuated. Nick Fury and Agent Hill paced through the hallway leading up the main lobby of the facility. Agent Hill asks, _"Sir, if the machine goes critical, how far will the blast radius go?"_

_"If I had to guess, it'll only destroy the facility and the entire compound,"_ Nick responded. _"We should be fine. Although I fear we'll have a poorly-made cover story with the magnitude of this."_

With a bit of concern, Agent Hill asks, _"But what about Tony Stark with Doctor Renner, Doctor Varshavsky, and Doctor Fairchild? Are their children safe?"_

Nick says, _"I'm not sure if their children evacuated with the rest, but Stark the doctors are doing what they can to prevent this from going critical. And right now we need to make sure no one else is around if this does go critical."_ As soon as they reached the lobby, two of Tony Stark's Iron Man suits flew in and darted down the hallway. Nick Fury and Agent Hill watched as they zoomed passed them. Nick just stared down the hallway and said, _"Looks like things might be going horribly wrong_." Using a radio ear peace, Nick asks Tony, _"Just saw two on your suits zip past me Tony. How bad is it?"_

_"It's actually not bad,"_ he replied. _"Just need a few helping hands. We'll have everything under control momentarily. In the meantime, you might want to get out in case if something does go wrong."_

Nick understood. He and Agent Hill exited the facility and boarded onto a large truck.

**A/N-That's chapter 5. Next chapter should get interesting. Chapter six will probably be updated next Saturday, and I expect only two more chapters will be left. Maybe three pending how far I get. Until next time, remember to review and stay tuned.**


	6. Past of the Real World Part 4

**A/N-Hey everyone. The reason why I haven't updated recently is because I went through an unexpected writer's block. It came out of nowhere and I didn't get enough inspiration to work on this. But luckily I am getting back to work on this. Because of the long wait and what I'm getting out of this, I might add a ninth chapter to this story. But I'll explain more at the end. Here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider, Teen Titans, and Iron Man, Avengers, or anything else Marvel or DC owns. I only own this story and my OC's**

**Chapter 6**

Doctor Varshavsky waited at the keyboard. Young Rick, Eli, Denver, Buck, Wilcox, Hickory, Vaughn, Tony, and two of his Iron Man suits, which are being controlled by Jarvis, were getting into place. Each of them wore a radio earpiece so they would hear Varshavsky's signal. They still have seven minutes to prevent the machine from going critical. They each stood in front of a flash drive. There was a small panel box on each of the flash drives that had a small keypad. To the side, there was a button that would simply reverse the direction of the energy.

Varshavsky asks, _"Is everyone in place?"_

Tony says, _"From the look of it, yes."_

_"Okay then,"_ Varshavsky said calmly. _"On the count of three. One... Two... Three!"_ At the same time, Varshavsky pressed the button on the keypad, while the others pressed the button on the flash drives. The noise coming from the vacuüm and flash drives were silenced for a split second, before turning back on indicating that they were going in reverse. Tony and the two Iron Man suits that were being controlled by Jarvis flew back to Varshavsky, while the rest darted back to join them. In seconds, they regrouped by the keyboard. Varshavsky looked like he wanted to collapse, but he took two deep breaths before saying, _"Too close. Too close..."_

Buck observed the screen and noticed each flash drive was receiving the same levels of energy. He says, _"Well at least we still have the data."_ He shook his head and muttered, _"I hope we did this right."_

Tony's facemask opens and says, _"Well that was easy. Don't know why I bothered-"_ All of a sudden, the rods on top of each flash drive were being charged with electricity. This time though, the electricity was emitting an odd color. It looked green, but to the human eye, it could have been any color. Tony says, _"I think I remembered why I brought the suit."_ He quickly looked over at the two other suits._ "Or suits."_

Buck tells his kids, _"Denver, take your brothers and get out-"_

A slow streak of the electricity from the rod on flash drive number one darted towards Rick. But one of the Iron Man suits that was controlled by Jarvis fired a beam of energy from the chest. It made contact with the bolt and broke apart the current. Tony's face mask closes and he says, _"Alright. At least I might see a little action."_ Tony holds his right hand up and fires at another streak of electricity dashed towards them. Buck and Vaughn's children ran towards the exit as fast as they could. Tony slowly followed as he protected them, while the two suits being controlled by Jarvis protected Buck and Varshavsky. Hopefully, the two could figure a way to fix the problem and save the data they collected.

Varshavsky looked like he didn't have a clue on what was going on. _"I don't know what's going on! The machine should-"_ Just then, a streak of electricity slowly dashed at Varshavsky. It spliced into three streaks. Two of the suits stopped two, but they didn't have the time to stop the third. The third streak of electricity strikes Varshavsky. Instead of being electrocuted, he vanished. There was no trace of him or any remains if any.

_"Var!"_ shouted Buck. More streaks shot across, and the only thing Buck and Vaughn could do was drop to the floor. One streak struck one of the suits being controlled by Jarvis. Surprisingly, only the face mask for the helmet was spared. More streaks of this energy dashed towards the group of teens that were trying to escape. For Tony and his other suit, there wasn't much that could be done.

Tony keeps blasting away and says, _"Okay, this is not my day."_

One streak of energy strikes Eli and he disappears. Buck looked up as this happened. _"NO!"_

Young Rick and Denver turned and saw that Eli was gone. Before either of them could shout his name, two streaks struck Young Rick and Denver. Buck's face turned pale as he saw all of his boys vanish before him. A split-second later, more streaks of energy surged towards Wilcox and Hickory. The energy streak zaps the two. But for some reason, they did not disappear. Instead, the two were just knocked to the ground and were left unconscious. Vaughn looked up and noticed his sons were out cold. _"Wilcox! Hickory!"_ He gets to his feet and runs as fast as he can to his sons. But it was not too long before Vaughn was struck by a streak of energy, which also knocked him to the ground and left him unconscious.

Buck looked up once more and saw this. _"Vaughn!"_ One streak of energy then strikes a few inches from Buck's feet. This sends Buck flying high up in the air. The highest point he was at in the air would cause him to break most of his bones if he fell to the ground. The only Iron Man suit Jarvis controlled at this point quickly flies up and grabs Buck before he hits the ground. As soon as Jarvis caught Buck, the flash drives stopped creating the strange electrical energy. Buck, Tony, and Jarvis took notice of the rods placed on each flash drive. A ball of energy on each rod began to dim before going out. It was then the chaos was over. Buck took a heavy deep breath before thanking Jarvis. _"Thanks... Jarvis right?"_

_"Your welcome, Doctor Renner,"_ Jarvis replied as he sets Buck on the ground.

Buck didn't forget that his three sons were vaporized. He looked over towards the area where they were when the flash drives zapped them. Tony flies over to Buck to help him. His facemask opens and asks, _"You alright?"_ His suit opens and Tony steps out.

It took Buck two seconds to turn his head to Tony. He nods and says, _"Yeah..."_ He looks over at Vaughn, Wilcox, and Hickory. _"They might be okay, if not dead."_ He then looks over to where his sons were. _"But what about my boys? And, Var..."_

Jarvis, controlling the Iron Man suit, holds out the hand towards the Fairchilds and begins to scan them. Jarvis says, _"My scanner indicates they are alive. Just out cold. They are lucky the blast didn't contact them."_

Buck then asks, _"But what about my boys?"_ He fell to his knees and stared to where his sons were zapped. Jarvis scanned that area as Buck asked, _"How could this happen? I spent over ten years of my life-"_ He stops and gets a little tense. _"I dragged my kids into this. I dragged them into a life where they had to be secret. Okay, then everything I accounted for in this project led them to their death!"_ He held his hands to his face and had the urge to lose it. He controls himself though and says, _"I thought I..."_ He lowers his hands. _"I thought everything, every flaw, wasn't overlooked."_ He looks to his side to see Tony holding his hand, offering to help him up. He grabs Tony's hand and gets to his feet.

Jarvis finishes scanning where Varshavsky was and says, _"There are no signs of any remains. I don't think any of them are dead."_

Buck and Tony immediately turn to the Iron Man suit Jarvis controlled. Tony asks, _"Say what now?"_

_"I don't think Doctor Varshavsky or Doctor Renner's children are dead,"_ Jarvis replied. _"Even if vaporized, their bodies should have shown signs of remains. Dust particles at most with the temperature of the electric current. Even a heat signature at least. But all of my scanners tell me there's nothing there."_

Tony asks, _"So it's as if they weren't there?"_

_"That is right, sir,"_ Jarvis replied. _"Because there are no remains, I can conclude the possibility they are alive. Although I cannot confirm if they are alive."_

Tony suggests, _"Maybe we should check the footage from Fury's cameras. Get a better look at what happened."_

Buck just took a deep breath and said, _"Well I suppose we should contact him and tell him everything is under control."_ He makes his way towards the keypad. He types for a few seconds, then looks at the screen. _"Well, good news is that the machine is stable. All of the flash drives are equally full..."_ Buck looks at the screen on the bottom right. He observes for a moment, then raised an eyebrow.

Tony asks, _"I'm taking a huge guess, something else is wrong now?"_

Buck shakes his head. _"No. Everything is fine."_ He looks at Tony. _"But we should look at the footage to see what more we can get out, and solve this."_

**A/N-That's chapter 6. I decided to cut this chapter short so I could update this story sooner. I don't want to hold up this story any longer. What I have planned for chapter 7 was supposed to be in this chapter. Hopefully I can avoid another writer's block and get chapter 7 updated soon. I don't know when it'll be updated, but I will get chapter 7 up as soon as I can. Until next time, remember to review and stay tuned.**


	7. Explanation of Existance

**A/N-Hey guys. I had writer's block randomly throughout October and only got little done. But since this has happened so many times, I decided to make this chapter long to make up for lost time. Just to let you know, there will be mostly talking in this chapter and I did try my best to have this chapter make sense so it doesn't get confusing. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything from this story. I only own my OC's(and this story).**

**Chapter 7**

As Rick continued to watch the past events on the TV with Johnny Blaze and Moreau, his headache worsened. Moments after he saw himself getting zapped by the odd current, a memory suddenly flashed before his eyes. He saw a vision of the incident in his own shoes.

* * *

**Flashback**

Rick felt like he was re-living the past event as he saw his memory in his own shoes. He found himself running away in a group at the same facility where the machine was. Rick knew this was a flashback when the machine went critical. He heard an echo of his father shouting, "_NO!_" He turned to see that Eli was gone. Then he saw the current race towards him. The current zapped Rick and he blacked out. At that moment, the rest of Rick's memories began to pour into his mind. Rick began to remember his childhood, his brothers, the life he spent being at S.H.I.E.L.D., and memories of watching the long construction of the machine and flash drives. He even remembered when aliens invaded New York City and how The Avengers saved the day.

The flashback continued and took Rick sometime after he disappeared. He found himself waking up in a hospital bed. The present Rick had an idea of what led him to be there. Of course he knew the younger version of himself had little to no memory as soon as he woke up. Young Rick then turned to see two teens that were his age. Young Rick didn't know who they were. But Rick experiencing this flashback knew that the two teens in the room were Wilcox and Hickory.

Wilcox told Hickory, _"Bring dad in here."_ Hickory nods and leaves the room. Wilcox asks Young Rick, _"You okay Rick? You gave us a scare after that lightning strike knocked you out cold."_

Young Rick was confused and asked, _"Rick? ...L-Lightning?"_

Hickory enters the room with Vaughn. Vaughn asks, _"How's it going?"_

_"Not well,"_ Wilcox replied. _"I think Rick suffered a bit of memory loss."_

Young Rick looked up and said, _"I think... I had a huge memory loss. I don't..."_ He asks, _"Wha-who am... I? Rick right?"_

Vaughn nods and gets a little closer to Rick. He carefully says, _"Yes, your Rick. Your first name is Fitzpatrick, but you like being called Rick. Your last name is Wilson-Fairchild. I'm your step-father, and these are your step-brothers: Wilcox and Hickory."_

Rick looked at Wilcox. _"Wilcox?"_ Then he looked at Hickory. _"Hickory..."_

Vaughn smiled and nods. _"Yes. That's right."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

When Rick's flashback ends, he says in a loud voice, "I REMEMBER!" Both Johnny and Moreau turned to Rick. Rick looks back and forth between the two for a second. "I remember now," Rick said in a calmer voice. "My childhood..." He nods and says, "It was good. Being with S.H.I.E.L.D. actually made me feel like I had a normal life. Odd though..."

Moreau smiled and said, "That is good."

Rick then says, "Although I would like to continue. I don't know, but I think I'm starting to get a clue to what caused the creation of the 'Man-made' Universe."

Johnny says, "Lets continue watching then."

Moreau nods and static appears on the TV screen. He then tells Rick, "After seeing this next part you will understand how the Man-made Universes were created. After we are done watching, I will explain how I got involved and how Mephistopheles got involved." The static disappears and the TV showed what they last saw.

* * *

**Year of Past Event-2020, 1 Hour after incident**

Agents and Executives for S.H.I.E.L.D. returned to the facility. With the machine stable there was no danger to worry. Although the only thing that needed to be worried is the possible disappearance of the Renner brothers, Doctor Varshavsky, and one of Tony's Iron Man suits, and the conditions of Vaughn and his two sons; both of which were caused by the machine. Vaughn and his sons were sent to the medical wing while Buck and Tony joined with Nick Fury to look over security footage. Jarvis in the meantime gave what data he collected and returned the Iron Man suit he controlled back to Tony's place.

To get a better understanding of what happened, the three decided to look at the footage from the giant computer screen which was connected to the machine. Nick Fury typed a password on the keypad to view the footage. He asks Buck, _"So your children disappeared when they were struck by the current?"_ Buck nods. _"Yet Jarvis thinks they're still alive?"_

Tony replies, _"Well the current was partly made of positive, negative, and neutral energy or something along those lines."_

_"Protons, electrons, and neutrons,"_ Buck corrected.

_"Right. I knew that."_

Buck sighs and says, _"With my research data, the data we collected after the demonstration, and the data Jarvis detected it's possible my sons and Var's atoms were scrambled. Into the machine or placed somewhere else in our Universe, I'm not sure."_

_"Then lets look at the footage and see what went down,"_ Fury said. The footage begins rolling. Fury skipped ahead to when the currents zapped Varshavsky and the Renner Brothers. They focused on Varshavsky's disappearance first. The footage shows him getting zapped, followed by the Renner brothers. Fury pauses and asks, _"Did any of you find something strange?"_

Buck shook his head. _"No. Slow the frame-rate down to about half-speed."_ Nick Fury plays it again at half-paced. When the current strikes Varshavsky and the Renner Brothers, Buck noticed something odd. _"Play it again, and cut the speed of the frame-rate in half again."_ Fury cuts the frame-rate in half again. Just before Varshavsky gets zapped, Buck says, _"Stop there!"_ Fury pauses the footage. _"Try to go slow as possible as he gets zapped."_

Fury says, _"Alright then."_

The footage moves at a very slow rate. As the current hits Varshavsky, the three and everyone else in the area were amazed by what they saw. When the current strikes Varshavsky, he turns into what Buck and everyone else could make out as a glowing orb-like appearance that was the size of a football. The football shaped orb was then returned to the flash drive that created the current, almost like a lightning bolt. They waited for the same thing to happen to Buck's sons. Just like Varshavsky, the same thing happened to Rick, Eli, and Denver.

_"My gosh..."_ Buck muttered. _"Jarvis might've been right. That's what happened."_

Fury pauses the footage and asked, _"What exactly happened?"_

Buck proceeds to say, _"Var and my sons were grabbed into the flash drives through the currents. When the current struck them, it somehow managed to scramble their atoms and brought it into the flash drives."_

Tony had to rub his eyes as he tried to sink this information in. In confusion, he says, _"So you're saying they're physically inside a computer."_

_"Not the computer,"_ Buck replied. _"The flash drives."_ Fury stepped aside and Buck began to type on the keyboard. _"As I've stated before, the flash drives are hollow and are filled with energy that contains protons, electrons, and neutrons. The current of course sapped them into the flash drive the current came from. From the footage and the data I'm getting from this..."_ The large screen shows a 3-D model of the energy in the flash drives. _"Varshavsky's atoms are in Flash Drive Number One, Rick's are in Flash Drive Number Five, Eli is in Number Seven, and Denver is in Number Eight."_

Tony asks, _"So will you be able to detect their atoms then?"_

Buck shook his head, but only because he was unsure. _"I can try. But..."_ He begins to type for a moment, then stops. _"When the machine stabilized, it was able to create its own power and is now self-sustaining. But aside from that, energy other than the type which powered the molecule tube began to form shortly after the stabilization. However, it seems the energy has decided to play a card which I've not seen."_ He points to the top left screen, which showed two horizontal bars with one on top of the other. Both bars were yellow and were at the same length. _"Those bars show heat and density within the flash drives. It's still even, but the temperature has gone up drastically and it's now more dense since the system stabilized."_

Nick stared at Buck with concern. He was quick and asks, _"Wasn't the Universe hot and dense before it blew up."_

Buck turns to Nick._ "Well luckily the heat and density are at a more microscopic level in size, so-"_ Buck then realized the same thing Nick realized. His face slowly turns white. He slowly turned back to the large screen. _"What have I done? Forgive me, God."_

The heat and density levels reached to maximum levels. The large screen showed data on the ten flash drives. Heat signatures on the flash drives showed that a ball shaped object suddenly began to expand. However it was expanding very slowly. Nicky Fury asks, _"What the hell did we do?"_

Buck then said, _"What did "I" do?"_ Buck bit his lip before saying, _"Director Fury, Mr. Stark; I give you ten Man-made Universes. And if I'm right, which I pray I am, my sons and Doctor Varshavsky are somewhere in there."_

Nick then says, _"I know what you're feeling right now, but right now I need answers. Will the edge of the Mini-Universe breach the containers surrounding it?"_

Buck gets a quick grip of himself and checks what the computer's data is giving them. He stops and typing and said, _"No..."_ He sighs and says, _"Our research supported the Simulated theory in the Multiverse theory. However, since these Universes were created through the similar process that created our Universe, it's..."_ Buck pressed a button on the keyboard and rested his arms and head on it. _"Basically, ten different realities exist in the flash drives."_

* * *

Moreau snaps his fingers and the TV turns off. Rick says, "I had a strange feeling that machine had to do with something in creating the ten Man-made Universes. To be honest, I wouldn't have guessed that the machines actually contained the Universes. That's something that'll make your head hurt thinking about it."

Moreau smiles and says, "Indeed. It does sound like you do have your memories back."

Rick says, "Well, I kind of feel like a new person. Even if that new person is me, which it is all along."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Rick finished by saying, "So yeah..." He cleared his throat. "...This Universe we're in does exist and everything in it is real. But it's inside a giant machine along with nine others."

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were quiet. They were not shocked, just quiet. Beast Boy looked at Rick. Then he turned to Raven and asks, "Is all of that true?"

Raven nods. "I did go in his mind. He told the truth."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Whoa..." A grin appeared on his face and he happily said, "That is so cool! It's like we really do live in a Science Fiction movie!"

Cyborg scratches the back of his head and says, "Yeah. I suppose we are. In a way, that is."

Rick was a little surprised and said, "Well, all of you are taking that well."

Robin shrugged and said, "Well, with Raven being the daughter of a demon that we all took down, it doesn't surprise us too much. Although our existence was an accident, it's a little..."

Starfire says, "It is very, what I think you call, blowing-mind?"

"It's mind blowing," Cyborg corrected. "Either way, you're right Star."

Beast Boy nods and says, "Yeah. At least it makes sense for the most part."

Robin turns to Rick and asks, "So is this all you can tell us?"

"To an extent, yes," Rick replied. "There are certain things right now only Raven can know. Can the four of you respect it?" Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg nod. "Good. There are a few more things I can tell you."

Robin says, "We're listening."

Rick proceeds to say, "Sometime after my father accidentally created the Man-made Universes, Moreau approached him and Director Fury. Through mysterious ways that were somewhat beyond human understanding, Moreau convinced them he was sent by God to handle the situation that was and still is going to transpire." He cleared his throat once more and continued to say, "The original Universe that I'm from was created by God, while this Universe and the nine others were created by Man. From what I understand, Mephistopheles was jealous when he found out Man was able to create something many thought God could only create. Even though he was jealous, Mephistopheles thought..." Rick paused for a moment and asked the Titans, "Does it matter if I call him Mephistopheles, or Mephisto?"

They shrugged and Robin said, "It doesn't matter."

Rick proceeded to say, "Anyway, Mephisto thought he could use these ten Universes to his advantage. To get more followers and to somehow take over each one. However, since each Universe has a different reality from the original and this one, Mephisto could be forming allies with powerful beings. Since this Universe is filled with people with gifted abilities that don't exist in the original Universe, who knows what the other nine Universes hold. Which is why we suspect that Mephisto is building up a small force to overthrow each Universe. Because of that, Moreau and the Caretaker were sent."

"From what I'm getting, Moreau and the Caretaker were sent to watch over you and your brothers," Cyborg said.

Rick nods. "To protect me. I nearly fell in Mephisto's clutches. Then again, as all of you know, it was forced and that's something he can't do. I would've ended up being safe if things got out of proportion."

Starfire asks, "So are your brothers okay?"

Rick says, "Thankfully, Denver and Eli are both doing good and are aware of the situation as well. Unfortunately, Doctor Varshavsky is missing and nobody is sure if he's alive. God knows, but since he moves in mysterious ways there's little he can say. I'm not going to preach over it though."

Robin asks, "So are you guys forming a force of your own to fight back?"

Rick says, "Yes. However, only a select few from each Universe can travel to the other nine Universes. Because of Raven's power and knowledge, she's one of the few from this Universe who's allowed travel to the other nine. Actually, aside from me and my brothers, Raven is the third member to join."

"Hold on a minute," Cyborg said. "Why can't we join the force? We can help." He turns to Robin, "Right Robin?"

"We could," Robin said in a form of agreement. "But I'm sure there's something that prevents us from doing so."

Rick shrugs and says, "You're half correct. It's mainly because we don't want the people from each Universe to intertwine with each other. It would create havoc. But if you could Robin, it would be a big help if you and other Teen Titans could watch over the people here while this is going on."

Robin grinned a little and said, "Of course we can."

Beast Boy smiles and says, "It's what we do." Beast Boy realizes something through the conversation and asks, "Wait, what about your step-brothers and your step-father?"

Rick and everyone else knew Beast Boy meant Vaughn, Wilcox, and Hickory. "Well..." Rick began. "When the current zapped me, my brothers, and Doctor Varshavsky, the current scrambled our atoms up and re-assembled them in the Man-Made Universes. Technically, the four of us are part of the ten Universes, and the ten universes are one since they were created through the same process." Rick sighed and gazed down at the floor. It almost looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't. "However because of that, we're permanently a part of the ten Universes."

Robin stood up and asked, "Wait. You're saying you can't return to your own Universe?"

Rick shook his head, telling Robin he was correct. He proceeds to say, "The reason why Vaughn, Wilcox, and Hickory can go back and forth is because the current only nipped their atoms. To make it short, they're allowed to go back and forth because their atom's structure is a part of both the original and Man-made Universes. After my atoms were re-assembled and became a part of the ten universes, I can't leave. Neither can my brothers. I asked Moreau if God would be able to help us out, but there's little he can do without ripping the fabric of space."

Cyborg shook his head and showed sympathy for Rick, "Man. That's rough."

Rick nods in agreement. "Yeah." Rick takes a deep breath and says, "After we win, we pretty much will live the rest of our lives here. Unless if we can figure out how to return."

It was quiet for a moment. Beast Boy breaks the silence by asking, "So are we allowed to tell others about this? And what about those flash drive thingy's that we're in? If they're pierced, would our Universe blow up like the Big Bang?"

Rick looked at Beast Boy and said, "For your first question: You can only tell other Teen Titans about this. As for your second: If something happened, then the ten Universes will just be "transported" automatically somewhere outside of the original Universe. Through the mysterious forces of God of course."

Rick thought for a moment. He says, "I think that's all I'm allowed to tell you, for now."

Robin and the others understood. They get up and Robin says, "Thank you for telling us. We'll be ready in case if Mephisto stirs up trouble here."

Rick's digital watch began to beep a few times. He looks at it and asks, "Is it really that late?" He looks back at the Titans and said, "I need to get back to the hotel. Just remember I'm currently undercover as Fitzpatrick Fairchild." Rick rushes out the door and says, "I'll probably see you tomorrow."

The Titans watched as he left the room. When Rick was gone, Beast Boy said, "That was quick."

Raven tells her team, "I'm surprised you took that well."

"Ever since we've met you, nothing does," Cyborg responded.

Robin looked at the time on his communicator and noticed it was getting late. He yawned and said, "It's getting late. We should rest up."

Cyborg agreed and said, "Yeah. I need to re-charge my system for tomorrow. Or at least if trouble stirs in the middle of the night."

"I think what we learned was cool and all," Beast Boy said. "But I need to let everything sink in for a while."

* * *

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were asleep in their rooms. It was a bit mind-numbing for them when Rick shared the origins of their existence. But after everything they have been through, it would take something on a very large-scale to really surprise them. About an hour after they fell asleep, Raven gets up and walks outside of the Tower. She spots Rick by the shoreline of the island. She approaches Rick and they both look out into the bay. Raven asks Rick, "When will they be ready to join our group?"

Rick crosses his arms and says, "I'm not sure. I think they're ready now. It's just a question if they can handle the "larger" truth."

"Oh..."

Rick turns to Raven and says, "I'm a little surprised you're taking the "larger" truth very well. Then again, anyone in the Man-made Universe would. It's the way how the Universes were created. Each have the same laws as the original, but they each have a different reality based on what we thought up. Based on what we liked, or always thought most of what entertained us."

Raven asks, "How did that even happen? Was it by chance?"

Rick looked out into the bay and thought about it. "It's possible it was a slim chance. We think it had something to do with the currents when they struck me, my brothers and Doctor Varshavsky." Rick glanced at his watch before saying, "When our atoms were being arranged, our brainwaves must've somehow influenced the machines to create the various realities based on what it took from our memory." He turns to Raven. "Would that make sense?"

Raven turns to Rick and said, "I suppose."

Rick looks at his watch again and says, "Well it's time." He asks Raven, "Ready to meet the others?" Raven nods. Rick's right hand transformed into a skeletal hand with blue flames crackling out. Rick holds his hand in front of him and grins. "Having certain powers makes certain things easier to handle." He holds his arm out and a very bright energy field appears in front of them. Rick being a gentlemen, gestures his left arm and says, "After you, Raven."

**A/N-That's chapter 7. More things will be revealed next chapter. Until next time, please review and stay tuned for chapter 8.**


End file.
